


New Hairdo

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Some Fai and Kurogane braiding each other’s hair





	New Hairdo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingprincess32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingprincess32/gifts).



> Titles are hard, but enjoy some fluff

Fai hummed softly at the steady feeling of a brush sliding through his hair, followed by the slight tugging of fingers following the path checking for knots. This was one of his favorite parts of the day, sitting here with Kurogane and just unwinding after being on the move the whole day. With just the two of them in the room, it was easy to let the rest of the world melt away.

Blue eyes flickered to the mirror set in front of him to the man seated behind him, a fond smile forming at the look of concentration on the other’s face. Fai was perfectly content to brush his own hair at the end of the day, but Kurogane always insisted with the claims of him wanting to do something for him, and how can Fai possibly say no to that? It felt nice and if Kurogane wanted to do it, and enjoyed doing it, why should he put up a fight to stop it?

Strong fingers slid through his hair easily once all the knots were gone and Kurogane set to work to braiding it, something Fai started doing in the last couple months to make brushing it in the morning easier. He was being careful not to tug to hard, which was Fai was grateful for, but he did give a little tug when it was finished to make him turn around.

Fai smiled softly, shifting around so he was facing Kurogane, and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to steal a kiss. “Thank you Kuro-sama.” Pale fingers twisted in the other man’s hair, which had grown out past his shoulders. A playful smile tugged at his lips as he gave the hair a little tug, cause Kurogane to pinch his side in warning. “You know, you should let me braid your hair sometime. I think it’d look nice.”

Kurogane scoffed, moving out of Fai’s hold to start getting himself ready for bed. “I don’t think so.” He let out a sigh as arms wrapped around his middle, a chin hooking over his shoulder as Fai stood on his tip toes so he couldn’t escape.

“Why not? Please Kuro-tan? Just this once?”

‘Don’t look at him… Don’t look…’ Cursing to himself as he looked at pleading blue eyes, he knew he was going to give in, just like he always did. “Let me finish getting changed at least.”

Fai let out a pleased cheer, pressing a kiss to his cheek before stepping back, moving back over to the mirror and picking up the brush, practically vibrating in excitement. Kurogane let out a small sigh and turned his back, finishing changing his clothes before going to sit in front of the other, wanting to just get this over with. 

Fai’s fingers were soft in his hair, carefully brushing it out before easily pulling the strands into a braid, humming cheerfully the whole time. It was a shame he didn’t have a camera, but maybe it was for the best. He wouldn’t have been able to keep any pictures he took regardless, so he’ll just have to keep this image close to his heart. “There! All done~” 

Kurogane lifted a hand to touch the braid, but Fai reached out to stop him before his fingers made contact. “Don’t touch it. It looks good, don’t worry about it.”

Kurogane huffed out a sigh, rolling his eyes, but didn’t push. It was just this one night, and seeing Fai smile so cheerfully at him was worth it. “Yeah, yeah. I’m going to bed,” he said, turning his back and rolling out the futon. 

Fai blew out the candles in the room before crawling up next to him, snuggling up to his side. “Thank you for letting me do that.” His voice was quiet, eyes shut and arm flung over Kurogane’s chest. 

He wasn’t expecting an answer though, so Kurogane just gave a small sound of acknowledgement before pulling him closer, pressing a kiss to the top of that beloved head before letting his own eyes slip shut. Anything to make Fai happy was okay with him.


End file.
